Tu amor Mi musica, Mi musica Tu reto
by sakurauchiha-chan
Summary: Si bien queria cambiarlo, solo conocia un metodo para logralo y era aquello que tanto amaba y habia cambiado su vida, La musica, estaba segura que con eso Sasuke Uchiha dejaria de ser aquella fria persona sin sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

¿Quién dijo que la música no puede cambiar a las personas?

_No hay nadie como tu_

_Cuando miro alrededor, todos lucen igual_

_¿Donde puedo encontrar, alguien como tú, alguien como tú, _

_con un buen corazón como el tuyo, un buen regalo como tu?_

_Me siento afortunado de saber, que el que te intenta _

_Proteger, no es nadie más que yo_

_¿Donde puedes encontrar, a una persona tan feliz como yo,_

_Una persona tan feliz como yo, una persona sonriendo _

_Como yo, la persona más feliz?_

Y si bien la gente creía que no se podía, Yo más que nadie estaba segura de que era cien por ciento posible.

No estaba dispuesta a echarme para atrás, y acabar con lo poco que quedaba de mí, por que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Cambiar a aquel hombre seria difícil pero yo, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por su amor.

_Tu sabes, soy un poco, solo un poco tímido pero lo que _

_no sabes es que mi corazón es mas calido que el sol. _


	2. 1Anonimo

_¿Optimista?, lo suficiente como para arreglármelas sola._

_¿Mentirosa? Tan poco que podría caer en cualquier trampa._

_¿Envidiosa? No conozco términos asquerosos._

_Quien lo diría, las fiestas parecen convertirse en mis peores enemigas, buscando siempre un motivo por el cual desee aparecer, o simplemente por atraerme así nada más._

_Las copas se vuelven incluso una necesidad, y terminan por dejarme como una idiota a punto de ser atropellado por un idiota._

_Un idiota que sin querer hacerlo detiene su auto frente a mí, solo para mirarme con pena._

_Pena, que se transforma en una extraña y odiosa mirada._

_Mirada que a estas alturas de la vida, no puedo sacar de mi cabeza._

CAP 1: ANONIMO

-Sakura-chan ¿te encuentras bien?- ¿Como santo cielos una persona podía tener tantas energías a las siete y media de la mañana luego de acostarse exactamente a las seis en punto?, y encima llegando de una fiesta de "borrachos".

-Naruto, estoy perfectamente bien- De nuevo estaba yo, como de costumbre, caminando en el estacionamiento de la universidad a la que asistía, Tokio para mi definitivamente era algo inmenso, hacia unos años que me había mudado, e incluso había tratado de acostumbrarme pero se me hacia realmente imposible cuando antes vivía con toda mi familia.- Deberías desayunar antes de comenzar a corretear por ahí, te puede dar algo.

Me encantaba lidiar con aquel pequeño tormento, había sido el más hermoso regalo que Tokio me pudo dar, era ese tipo de persona que te hace reír sin decir nada, que te abraza sin preguntar por qué, que presiente que algo no anda bien contigo y no te juzga, que come a tu lado contigo e incluso de tu comida, más que un amigo era mi hermano.

Caminamos hasta la entrada en donde por razones de estudio tuvimos que separarnos quedando para almorzar juntos. Seguí adelante hasta llegar a un pasillo completamente desolado justo como lo suponía, avance hasta la gran puerta corrediza que había al final de este y tire de ella, dejando me ver aquel hermoso sitio, mi pequeño paraíso, el aula de música.

Sabía muy bien que estaba prohibido entrar en ella en horarios que no fueran los de clases, pero, llevaba bastante tiempo haciéndolo a escondidas y aun no me descubrían, gracias a Dios, quien sabe que podría pasarme. Camine entre los asientos, todo de ese lugar se me hacia mágico, todo de la música se me hacia mágico.

Mamá decía que cuando era chica no necesitaba una radio en el auto, siempre que podía cantaba, tarareaba o silbaba, en incluso me llevaba conmigo el pequeño piano de juguete y jugueteaba con él, nunca fui la niña prodigio, y mucho menos una femenina amante del rosa, muñecas y maquillaje, nada me apasionaba hasta los 5 años cuando conocí a uno de mis tíos que era pianista, y escucharlo tocar para mí en ese entonces era como ver correr a miles de galletitas de chocolate a mi alrededor mientras cantaban y bailaban.

Aun era pequeña y sabia que todas las decisiones que tomara se desmoronarían a los pocos días, no conocía casi nada del mundo exterior, ni siquiera sabía lo crueles que podían llegar a ser algunas personas , mas sin embargo para mi ese tipo de acción, el movimiento de las manos, el sonido que emergía al hundir cada tecla, el blanco y el negro combinados, el largo de aquel instrumento me cautivaban y porque no decir que incluso papá me sorprendió intentando tocarlo cuando creía que nadie estaba en casa.

¿Como paso todo tan rápido?, ¿cómo se marcho el momento en el que la música me atrapo?, mi mayor descubrimiento de niña fue el hecho de que podía cantar sin ningún problema, mi familia quedo totalmente asombrada porque después de mi bis abuela nadie había sido cantante.

Atesore mi voz como nunca había cuidado algo, la entrene para hacerla más lúcida y clara, e incluso entrene mis manos para hacerlas bailar al ritmo de la mágica melodía que producía aquel instrumento. Que para mí era mi varita mágica.

Ya dejando atrás todos los recuerdos tome asiento frente al gran piano blanco, y deje que la música me dominara. La melodía penetraba mis oídos y me susurraba el inicio de la canción.

_I can almost see it_

_That dream i'm dreaming but_

_There's a voice inside_

_My head saying_

_You'll never reach it_

Sabía que me arriesgaba a que alguien escuchara pero no estaba dispuesta a parar.

_here's always gonna be_

_Another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna to_

_Make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill_

_Battle_

_Sometimes i'm gonna have_

_To lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get_

_There_

_Ain't about_

_What's waiting on_

_The other side..._

_It's a climb_

Me ale je a tal punto de la realidad que cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba levantada del asiento mirado la puerta con gran sorpresa al intruso.

-Se supone que no se debe entrar al aula de música en horarios fuera de clase- Me dijo en tono sarcástico aquella persona.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunte con gran desconfianza –Si se supone que no se debe entrar ¿qué haces tú aquí?- Sin saber el motivo comenzó a reírse de la nada. Fruncí mi ceño ¿qué demonios era tan gracioso?

-Soy yo el que debería preguntarte eso, pero ya que te empeñas en querer sacarme a patadas de aquí, me voy – hizo el intento de marcharse y justo cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta tras de sí mi cuerpo reacciono solo, y mi brazo se estiro completamente hasta agarrar la manga de su camiseta negra.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía, lo solté rápidamente buscando una buena excusa.

-E...espera, aun no me has dicho quien eres!- reclame, tratando de ocultar mi pequeño sonrojo.

-Hmp. – giro su cuerpo hasta quedar justo frente a mí, y fue cuando me percate de que medía unos cuantos metros más que yo, levante mi mirada y Dios santísimo, lo que veía me había dejado completamente sin aliento, hermoso era la única palabra que podría describirlo completamente.

Cabellos negros como la noche, ojos profundos color azabache, rostro de facciones finas, piel tersa a la vista y blanca, cejas completamente delineadas, labios rosas. Sabía que los dioses griegos existieron alguna vez pero nunca creí llegar a ver uno.

La verdad es que yo no era muy fea que digamos pero tampoco era una especie de copia de afrodita, mi cabello era de un rosa claro que llegaba a mi cintura, mis ojos eran grandes mas no saltones color jade muy precioso, mi piel era muchísimo más blanca que la misma leche, medía unos 162 cm, cuerpo delgado, no mucho busto no muy poco, bien delineado, en fin aceptable.

Pero me sentía completamente nada frente aquella escultura. Cuando creí que no podría ser mucho más hermoso se atrevió a mostrarme una sonrisa torcida, que casi me hizo desmayarme.

-Como si te importara, Borracha.- _Borracha, Borracha, Borracha,_ un momento, ¡¿se había atrevido a llamarme borracha?

_-_Y se puede saber ¡¿en qué demonios te basas tu para llamarme borracha cuando ni siquiera me conoces?-

¿Cómo podía una persona tan físicamente hermosa ser tan grosera?

-Algún día te pasare factura del gran rayón que le produjiste a mi auto- dijo para luego marcharse.

Esperen, ¿auto, borracha, rayón? ¡Oh, Santo Cielo! ¡Aquel sujeto era el idiota del auto que casi me mata!

Tome mi bolso y trate de seguirlo pero al llegar al pasillo principal ya había desaparecido, largando un suspiro observe el reloj que había colgado en la pared ¡8:45 am!, como había pasado el tiempo tan rápido.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta el aula de ciencias, pero ya era demasiado tarde y la clase había comenzado, ahora tendría que buscar una buena excusa para entrar.

Una vez que logre entrar inventándole al profesor que mi auto no quería encender a pesar de ser nuevo, me senté en mi asiento y algo distraída saque mis útiles.

¿Cómo podía un idiota estar en esta universidad?, es decir, no es que fuese mía o algo así pero, estuvo a punto de matarme, ¡De acabar con mi vida!

Pasaron las horas, y luego de unos cuantos regaños del docente debido a mi falta de atención pude salir ,para encontrarme con naruto quien me esperaba apoyado en una de las paredes, lucia muy guapo a decir verdad, ¡NO! No me gustaba para nada, solo que no podía negar que un chico rubio de ojos azules definitivamente era muy hermoso.

-Nee sakura-chan te noto algo distraída, ¿qué ocurre?- simplemente él no sabía ser más oportuno.

-Naruto, recuerdas anoche en la fiesta…- no había terminado de pronunciar la frase y su cara decía muy fácilmente "no recuerdo mucho"- o de lo poco que debes recordar, ¿recuerdas que todos nos fuimos borrachos cierto?- el asintió – cuando estaba casi llegando a mi casa un idiota casi me atropella.

-¡¿Qué cosas me dices sakura-chan?- grito alterado.- ¿Quién habrá sido ese imbécil? Dímelo sakura-chan lo matare enseguida.

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé naruto. – le dije para intentar calmarlo.

-Pero, qué tiene eso que ver, es decir, estas viva que más importa eso.- me dijo llevándose las manos a la nuca y comenzando a caminar hacia el comedor. Trate de seguirle el paso.

-Es que, hoy se apareció en el aula de música y…-hice una pausa apretando los puños -¡…es el idiota más grande que he podido conocer en mi vida, un completo maleducado, un asno, un Aghh! – solté al aire mientras naruto me miraba con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlona.

-Sakura-chan, acaso ese idiota del que tanto hablas, ¿te dijo algo?- me pregunto curioso y divertido.

-Me llamo B-o-r-r-a-c-h-a – deletree la palabra con todo el odio y rabia del mundo.

-Eeeh, ya veo, entonces un idiota que casi te mata se aparece en tu aula favorita, llamándote borracha y…-

-Diciendo que algún día cobraría la factura del rayón de su auto, ese, ese ¡ese maldito arrogante!

-Sakura-chan te lo tomas demasiado enserio, dime qué quieres comer.- me dijo, supongo que con el fin de calmarme un poco, como le hizo no lo sé, pero lo logro.

Nos sentamos a comer, mientras conversábamos alegremente sobre algunas cosas superficiales, naruto se reía de mis idioteces y yo de las suyas. Al poco tiempo nuestros platos estuvieron completamente vacios, nos separamos cada uno para ir al baño y hacer ciertas cosillas, acordando encontrarnos en el laboratorio de química.

Y como toda buena estudiante y persona, me dirigía al baño de damas, entré rápidamente ,de verdad me moría de ganas por hacer pis, pero para mí estúpida mala suerte me había equivocado de baño, no, no, equivocado no, algún imbécil sin nada que hacer había cambiado los letreros y con lo despistada que soy ni cuenta me había dado, maldije el momento en que a alguien se le ocurrió inventar los inodoros para hombres,¿ por qué maldita sea no podían ser como los demás baños, con su debida puerta y debida intimidad?.

Supuse que mi rostro debía de ser un poema, para mí no era costumbre de todos los días ver algún hombre haciendo sus necesidades, y mucho menos quedarme parada como una tonta frente a él.

Maldije el momento en el que mi cerebro tomo el control y decidió ver unos cm más abajo del abdomen de aquella persona, y simplemente no lo creía, lo que veía no lo creía.

Enorme, esa era la palabra, estudiaba anatomía y nunca repito, nunca en mi vida había visto algo tan inmensamente grande.

Levante la mirada avergonzada, si mi cara anteriormente era un poema, entonces de seguro ahora era ¡un libro con una gran cubierta Roja!

Me incline a modo de disculpas, lo único que me faltaba era formar un alboroto, hice el intento de salir de ahí, pero, una presión en mi muñeca me lo impidió.

Sabía muy bien que mi suerte no era buena, pero esto era demasiado, aquella persona que sostenía mi muñeca era nada más ni nada menos que, el imbécil del auto.

-Hmp, no sabía que aparte de ser borracha, te gustaba espiar a los hombres en el baño- me dijo el muy infeliz, soltó mi muñeca y luego fue que se atrevió a cerrar su pantalón, ¿cómo demonios una persona podía dar tan malas primeras y segundas impresiones?.

-Tú, anónimo, ¿qué clase de persona eres, nadie te enseño a ser educado?- le grite mientras lo señalaba con el dedo- eres grosero y asqueroso ¿qué otro tipo de desagradable cosa de ti me vas a mostrar?

-¿Anónimo?, Hmp!- me miro de pies a cabeza para luego pasar por mi lado saliendo del baño. Cerré mis puños a más no poder y luego corrí detrás de el.

Al salir, me encontré con la directora, el director, y los bedeles, aparentemente ofendidos, y creo que era por el gran error que había cometido. Estaba segura de que ese desgraciado tenía algo que ver.

Me llevaron a la dirección de la universidad, me levantaron un pequeño acta en donde decía que había abusado de la privacidad de un chico, y que encima de todo me la pasaba espiando el baño de los hombres. Suspire profundo la verdad no quería seguir alargando el problemón, así que simplemente firme el acta y me dispuse a escuchar el sermón de la directora.

De todo este desastre, de cierto solo habían 2 cosas, primera, había confirmado 2 teorías y me había ayudado un ser el cual podía identificar como "anónimo" y segundo, llegaría de nuevo tarde a clases.

_Los dioses griegos, existen y _

_Los genitales de un hombre sin duda podían llegar a ser muy grandes._

Dejen reviews arigato.


End file.
